Sand Sibs Family Attack of the Akatsuki
by DantesInferno91
Summary: Gaara has changed for the better over the last two and a half years after he met Narutokun. Now he is the Kazekage, and respected, but his emotions haven't changed that much between the time skip. Until the attack on the Sand village did Gaara love...


This was my first rp story. It was that good, but, oh, well. I was Gaara, Julia (my friend) was Kankuro (her hero), and Kai was Temari. I finished up the last few paragraphs, its was "touching". Not like the actual Gaara, but it could be during the time skip.

Komara

* * *

Running around the streets of Suna like a mad woman, well almost. The "woman" cursed absently. "Shit!." Thos rocks were going to get it next time she almost tripped over them. Excusing the fact of rocks, she continued to run. Where were they? Sighing silently, her sandy blonde hair still up in the four ponytails she normally wore. Her light almost silver eyes reflecting Suna's hot, inhuman hot sun that hung over the city like a drape. Her clothing still the same since she had met all the people from Konoha. Well almost, considering the fact her tan had gotten darker from the sun. Opening the door

Maybe, just maybe she'd be able to avoid Kankuro and his food fit. She was hungry too...Tip-toeing in the door and closing it with a slight creek, she winced. He was a shinobi too...she had to be very careful...

"Temari! Is that you?" Kankuro called from the living room, stopping his work.

Opening the door, Gaara peered in to see all the commotion going on.

"Don't tell me you're trying to avoid me again," He groaned, setting down his tools and standing up, stretching, "Can you cook?"

"Crap..." she mumbled. Too late. She'd never be able to avoid him. "Yes, I can...I've been doing it for years now. " she stated matter of flatly.

Kankuro snorted. "Fine then. Cook something for lunch, okay? I've been working on Karasu all morning, and I'm starving." He walked into the kitchen, leaving Karasu and his tools on the floor. He'd clean it up later.

"Come on, Temari, make us something to eat." Gaara said patiently as he walked into the house from the screen door. Temari sighed and nodded, grumbling something about boys and not making their own food. "Fine…" she mumbled and walked into the kitchen, "What do you guys want then?"

Ignoring Temari, Gaara pulled open the wooden carved chair (made by Kankuro), Gaara look at his older brother. "I don't care." Gaara said and sat down.

"Something edible?" Kankuro smirked, glancing at the fridge and mumbling, "Although, if that's too hard for you we can sure just settle for the food stands in the market." He pulled out a chair for himself and sat down at the table. Grabbing her fan silently and swiftly she thwacked her puppet making brother with it.

"Shut up or else you won't get anything at all." Finishing off that sentence she started looking in the fridge and grabbing ingredients.

"OW! Jeezus, Temari!! That's definitely not how a young lady like you should act." Kankuro said sarcastically, kicking at the ground. Looking to the sky, he mouthed, 'Why me.'

As Temari opened the fridge, Gaara used his sand and grabbed some left over food from a few days ago, and tossed it towards Kankuro. "Here" Gaara said.

Temari sighed, "Thanks Gaara." Leaving the room and heading towards the- she froze.

"KANKURO YOU IDIOT!!" she nearly screamed. "I cleaned up this morning and look at this huge mess!!"

Kankuro's eyes widened and he caught the food, setting it down on the table but keeping a hand on it. He winced, hearing his sister's yell. Standing up, he scratched the back of his head. "Sorrrrrry!" The boy called back.

"I was fixing Karasu! Sheesh. How else am I supposed to do it?"

"I thought you were making a new puppet, Kankuro." Gaara said.

"No Gaara, I decided to wait until I fixed up Karasu." Said Kankuro.

"You can always have Chiyo-sama to repair Karasu up for you." Gaara said.

Walking back into the kitchen she paused hearing a knock on the door. Waiting a couple seconds she rolled her eyes. "Oh no, let me get it." She mumbled going to go answer the door. Opening it she sighed, not another mission.

Kankuro smirked. "Like I'll let that old hag fix _my_ puppet. There's no way. And Temari?" He called, frowning as she went to the door.

"I think you'll have to vacuum in there after I've taken my tools and karasu away...and possible dust the room too." He smirked again. Gaara was silent as the grave.

Walking back into the kitchen, Temari set the sealed scroll on the table, pausing at Kankuro's comment. "No, because you'll be doing that." growling and opening the scroll, she smirked lightly. "Finally! A good mission!"

Gaara hadn't gotten mission for months now that he was the Kazekage. The Kazekage had to give out the missions. Gaara began to miss his missions, but when he thought about is, his old ninja path burst in his mind. _"I hate everyone, except myself and kill those who threaten my reason to live." _

This drove Gaara crazy.

Kankuro had already gone into the living room, and picking up Karasu and his tools there was indeed a mess of paper scraps, metal scraps, and other dust and dirt littering the floor. He shrugged and brought them to his room. Strutting back into the kitchen, he walked up behind his sister, and looked over her shoulder, reading the mission to himself. "Heh. Nice." He said. "And about me cleaning up in there? Make me, woman!" He shouted, going to watch TV.

"Hold on… If it's somewhat urgent...they send the birdie...knock and leave the mission on their doorstep. From what I've seen." Temari concluded. She then noticed the extra sheet of paper behind it.

"Oh, Gaara! This is for you!!" Temari yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth.

Growling and leaving the scroll where it was she ran and tackled Kankuro, hard. "Fine you little brat!!" she growled grabbing a kunai quickly and nailing his shirt to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kankuro asked, struggling to get up but to no avail because he was nailed to the floor. "And don't you 'little brat' me, I'm only one year younger than you, and a couple of inches taller, too."

He tried reaching for the kunai but he was at a disadvantage, he couldn't reach it. Swearing, he crossed his eyes, and glanced at his sister. "Help?" He mumbled.

Before any other convulsion came between those two, Gaara, created a sand barrier and blocked each other out.

"Stop." Gaara said in his frightening, deep tone and glared evilly at his siblings.

She smirked with triumph. "I knew it." she 'hmphed' and looked at the sand wall. "Gaara! I was about to hurt him! Common!" she complained but suddenly stopped dead at his glower. "Yes Gaara." she said quietly and walked off.

"Kankuro, go to your room" Gaara ordered.

"Gaara! But I can't get up!" Kankuro exclaimed, struggling once more against the knife. Finally, he just ripped his shirt off and walked away to his room, cursing his siblings.

"Good!" Temari called from outside, continuing to read the scroll, becoming deadly serious.

"Crap..." she mumbled. Walking back inside, she gulped lightly. "Gaara, this message says...?" she asked.

Suddenly, a sharp bird called pierced through the door, and Gaara's siblings came rushing back. The screech sounded familiar. It was Diedara's bird! Temari's fan was already strapped to her back she ran back inside the house.

"Kankuro, hurry up with your make-up, we got to go!!" Hearing another big explosion just right out the city walls, she cursed under her breath. Kankuro scowled, although no one could see him. "It's not make-up, for the hundredth time! It's face paint! Kabuki-face paint--" He was cut off by the another round of explosions, and he quickly pulled on his "cat suit".

"No! Temari, Kankuro find someplace to hide!" Gaara yelled back.

In the distance, screams and cries were heard. Running into the living room, Kankuro picked up Karasu and quickly wrapped him up. "No way are we hiding!" He yelled back, running over to Temari.

"Get back!" Gaara yelled, and grabbed Kankuro and Temari with his sand, not meaning to constrict them.

"No! We fight! We're shinobi! We don't hide!" Temari choked out, trying to break free and run into the streets. Being captured by sand wasn't on her top things she enjoyed.

"Gaara please let us go!! Well, at least me!!" Temari added.

"The whole Akatsuki group is here! Run for your life!" Someone warned and scrambled away to be captured and stabbed by a shadow shuriken. _Oops._

Gaara froze. Someone in his village had died. He swore he would protect everyone and he had let them down. He would let that become of Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro swore at his brother. "Gaara! What in the devil's name are you doing, let us fight!"

"No. I can't afford to loose you guys." Gaara said running outside.

"Be a good Kazekage and let us fight! Or else the whole city will go down!" She yelled. Suddenly, after hearing that from Gaara...a lone tear left her eyes. Shaking it off her, Temari struggled some more. "Please!!"

More explosions and shrills were heard. The Sand Village wasn't going to make it out safe. It was up to Gaara.

"GAARA GET THE HECK BACK HERE." Kankuro paused at Gaara's out of character comment, and then said, "We need to work as a team!"

Gaara looked back at his siblings. Remembering all the times he had with them, besides the killing and his former ninja path. They didn't really know, but truly, he had a fun time with them. His "siblings".

"Fine." Gaara said opening his fist and the sand dropped lifelessly on the wood floor.

Temari shook the sand off of her and smiled lightly at her brother. Her fan already in hand, spread out in its huge way, all three moons showing. Kankuro quickly pulled on the loose end of the bandages, releasing Karasu.

"Let's go!" Temari and Kankuro yelled heading to the city walls with their little brother.

It was true. All ten of the Akatsuki member was there. Kankuro followed Temari out to the city walls, falling in stride with her, and Karasu flowing eerily beside them due to the chakra strings.

Gaara's sand leveled beneath him, as he rose like he was on an elevator. "Get all the women and children out of here!!"

"Yeah Temari, you better leave." Kankuro smirked.

"Kankuro, Shut the hell up!! You should be the one leaving if you keep on acting like this," She paused, "Where's Baki-sensei?!"

The army of Sand Shinobi nodded in agreement and split up in smaller units searching for the survivors.

"Kankuro, Temari...be...careful." Gaara sent a clear message or concern.

Alopec77: If Baki was dead, then, everyone would be in danger.

salemg387: Kankuro just laughed, going into a nearby building and ordering all of the women and children out of there and to safety. As another 'piece of art' exploded, he swore.

'We all have to work together...' Gaara thought.

Growling curses she waited silently for that wall to break and then the fight would begin. But she worried. This wouldn't turn out well. And where was Baki? Gulping lightly, barbaric fan in hand, she was ready.

_Crack Crack Crack…**BOOM!**_

After Kankuro had gotten all of the evacuees out of there, he went back to stand by his siblings. "THERE GOES THE WALL!" He shouted. Mr. Captain Obvious.

There stood all ten Akatsuki members. Not even replying to her brother's obvious comment. "Get ready." She replied, crouching lowly, waiting silently. The only thing she could see right now was dust before them.

A kunai zoomed not even a cm next to her head. Thank Kami for fast reflexes.

Hidian suddenly appeared behind Gaara, and before, Gaara could react, Kakuzu's rope-like arms wrapped around him.

Sasori appeared in front of Kankuro and all of the sudden, Kankuro could see, out of the sandy dust, that an arm, a real human arm, attached to a...corpse of a body was zooming towards him, with a wicked needle. Just as he moved, the body adjusted courses and stuck him with the needle in the stomach. It was poisoned. Immediately started changing colors, and he fell. "Gaara. Temari..."

"Kankuro!" Gaara yelled with his eyes wide. Sasori had attacked ...his brother was dying…and it was all his fault.

Diedara flew up so close to Gaara, his sticky breath was on his cheek.

"Heh. We got you this time, Kazekage. Hmmm? Yeah. It'll be fun bringing you back again to our cave and take your powers for good. We were bored, so all of us decided to take out the "fierce" Sand Village for good. Yeah…just for fun, hmmm. From what I see, this village is as pitiful as you are, Kazekage. Yeah…" Diedara smirked.

As the dust barely started to clear up, Kisame came up behind her and she could feel his shredding sword scrap her back. "Ungh!" she yelled, falling, looking at the ground, she glanced at Kankuro who was also lying unresponsively on the ground. 'Shit'

Gaara was just able to squeeze his hand out of Kakuzu's grip, but it was too late.

Slowly standing up and barely tripping Kisame she stood with much pain and ran to Kankuro. 'That other puppet master' she closed her eyes for a mere second. 'Gaara!' Growling she looked at Kisame before yelling

"Kamitachi no jutsu!" sending the whirlwind after him just for a distraction.

Gaara felt tears swelling up in his eye. 'What is this pain??' He thought.

'I have to get out...I have to save, my brother...the Village...my family' Gaara thought with renewed determination.

"HIEYYAAA!! Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" A booming voice screamed.

There where sounds of rushing wind and a herd of thousands of birds.

"Shikamaru! Now! Use the move!" Naruto called out to a crouched figure on the roof of a building. Kakuzu's arms gave in, Diedara's face was stunned, and Gaara could move and see freely now. Everyone was here. Shinobi of the Sand and Leaf were fight together as one.

As Temari and Tenten taking on Kisame, Sasuke and Naruto challenging Itachi while Shikimaru held his own on using his shadow technique to hold the Akatsuki. Kakashi, Baki, and Gai-sensei fighting along side each other.

Kankuro...

Gaara swiveled around searching for his brother's body...no...Sakura was leaning over Kankuro with her hands glowing as she took out the poison and hoisted Kankuro's head to pour in the antidote. Gaara's face was now covered in tears. 'Family...my family...' Gaara thought, and for once, he smiled at the world with gratitude at what it has given him.


End file.
